Secrets of the Future
by telenica
Summary: The Queens of Darkness and Rumpelstiltskin have been defeated and all is well. That is, until two strangers suddenly appear in Storybrook and threaten the safety of the town. They will need the help of Emma, Killian, and all of Storybrook to return home, all while trying to keep their true identities a secret.
1. Chapter I

Blah blah blah, I do not own OUAT.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>It had been a blissful few months after the Queens of Darkness and Rumpelstiltskin had been defeated. Killian was perched on the couch that he and Emma had gotten for their new apartment. It was spacious and overlooked the pier, and the constant hum of the water near bye made Killian feel at home. Suddenly, he felt a light buzz in his pocket and reached inside, flipping it open as he did.<p>

"Swan." He exclaimed with a smirk on his face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I assumed you weren't doing anything important, so I want to know if you'd like to grab some lunch with David and I at Grannie's."

"I'm offended Swan." Killian said sitting up, trying to sound as hurt as possible. "I do many important things. However, seeing as I am not doing any of my many important things right now, I would love it, love."

"Good. See you in ten." Emma quickly hung up the phone as Killian stretched and got off the couch. Pulling on his leather jacket and adjusting his shirt, he headed out the door and across the docs to Grannie's.

As Killian reached Grannie's, he spotted Emma and David and cocked a crocked smile at them.

"Emma, David. Easy day for the sheriffs I see."

"Not as easy as yours." David smirked.

"All right mate, have a laugh at the one handed man." Said Killian, raising up his hook and shaking it at David.

"As much as I love this little conversation," Emma sighed. "May we please go inside and eat something."

"Of course Love. I was j-". Killian stopped talking when he heard the door of Grannie's slam and turned around to see two people arguing at the top of the steps.

"Damn it. What are mom and dad going to say when they see this? An F? In English? Of all the classes you take, you fail the one your supposedly fluent in."

Emma and David turned to see what Killian was staring at. There were two people standing at the door of Grannie's. They were both tall and slender, a girl, who was waving a paper in the other's face, and a boy and was attempting to ignore her. The girl was slightly shorter than her companion, with short brown hair, green eyes, and thin face. The other had chin length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Shit, would you let it go. I'll handle it. It's none of your concern."

"None of my concern. None of my concern! Every time you do something wrong mom and dad blame me. They think that I can curb every stupid impulse you have, that I should do wh-." The boy was no longer even looking at the girl. Instead he had focused his sights on the three standing a mere 10 feet from them. "Are you not even listening to me now?" The girl yelled. Instead of answering her, the boy grabbed her shoulders and rotated her towards the group.

"Oh." said the girl. "Hi. Sorry." She looked at the group shyly as she picked up her right hand and scratched behind her ear. "Guess the cats out of the bag." She whispered to the man next to her.

"That's fine." Emma said hesitantly. Turning to both David and Killian she whispered, "do you have any idea who these people are?"

Shaking his head, David remarked, "Never. And I thought I knew everyone who lived in Storybrook." At seeing Killian's confused look, he added, "It hurts not to know everyone's story." Both Killian and Emma nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen you two here before." David stated, getting the two strangers attentions. "Are you new? How did you get here?"

Before the girl even had the chance to speak, the boy quickly stepped forward. "Not really very new, sir. You may have only met our parents before. They were just simple millers before the curse." Nodding to his sister as he smiled at David.

Turning to Emma, David asked, "Are they telling the truth?"

"He is." Emma responded, still eyeing the pair.

"Well, it seems that you two have a lot to talk about with your parents. So you two should run on home." The two strangers looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course, sir." Said the boy. As the two started by Emma, Killian, and David, the girl looked at the group at eyed all of them suspiciously.

Suddenly breaking into a wide grin, the girl gleamed. "Have a great day."

As the two walked away, Killian shuttered. He felt like there was something off about those two, but not wanting to worry Emma or David, he attempted to ignore it. "All right," Killian said clapping his hand and hook together. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving." With that remark he walked into Grannie's with Emma and David close behind.


	2. Chapter II

Blah blah blah, I do not own OUAT.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Liam, I hate to sound stupid, but I'm confused. What was that, back there, at Grannie's?" The two were leaned up against a wall in an alleyway. They had walked in silence for almost 15 minutes before they felt comfortable to talk. Liam turned to his sister and spoke quietly, trying not to startle her.<p>

"Sara, I think something happened. Don't get upset. But I think you may have done something."

Turning quickly to her brother, Sara said "But, how? I didn't even try to do anything and neither of us noticed anything change."

"Your magic is unpredictable on a good day. Maybe the stress you're under is causing some unexpected spells to happen."

"Great. And whose fault is that stress, huh? If only you would have gotten a tutor."

"Sara."

"Right, so what did I do? Create some portal in the doorway of Grannie's? Oh my god. What if everyone who walks in and out of Grannie's goes through that portal and ends up, who knows where. I'll have caused a major catastrophe! Storybrook has had enough of those"

"That's not really how magic works, Sara." Responded Liam dryly.

"Right, you're right."

"But, I'm not sure exactly how to undo it. I mean portals are hard enough to create, and almost impossible to re-create."

"Well mom did it, once."

"Yeah." Contemplated Liam as he clenched his jaw. "Well, she did have a wand that re-creates all magic, and unluckily for us, I have no idea where to find it."

"We could always ask around. It's not like magic is unheard of here."

"Oh, brilliant. Will wander around town, asking if anyone knows about a wand that can recreate all magic. While were at it, we should go up to Emma and Killian and inform them of who we are. 'Hey Emma, Killian. I know that we might seem like strangers right now. But you know what? Were your future children who accidently created a portal to the past.'"

"Okay, no need to be so condescending. So we can't do that. Then what should we do?"

"I really have no idea. For the time being, I think were stuck here."

"Stuck in the past." Sara sighed and turned to her brother. "Having magic sucks."

"Yeah. I know."


	3. Chapter III

Blah blah blah, I do not own OUAT.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Emma quietly sipped on her hot chocolate as Killian and David ate their lunch.<p>

"Everything all right, Love?" Killian asked. Emma nodded her head, but Killian was unconvinced. "Emma?"

"Those two were just weird, the boy especially. He wasn't lying from what I could tell, but at the same time, I felt like something was off."

"Ay, I felt it too."

"Maybe we should keep an eye out for them, Emma." David chimed in. "Truthfully, I don't remember meeting any millers who had two children. But, I'll ask Snow. She remembers people better than I do."

"Yeah." Sighed Emma. She pushed away her half eaten burger and stood up. "I'm gunna go back to the station. Look at a few things."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." David went back to eating his soup and reading the paper. Killian, however, got up and followed Emma out the door.

"Anything I can do to help?" Killian asked cocking a grin.

"I might just be paranoid with everything that has happened here, but maybe you could keep an eye on them."

"Sure." With that, Killian gave her a small peck on her cheek and sauntered off down the road in the same direction that the strangers had previously gone. Emma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Instead of heading towards the sheriff's station, Emma walked towards Regina's house.

When she reached the house, Emma found Regina outside. "Regina!" Emma shouted getting the woman's attention.

"Sheriff, what can I do for you?" Regina said walking towards the gate.

"Have you noticed anything strange? Anything new?" Regina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"No, should I have?"

"I don't know. It's strange. Today David, Killian, and I ran into some new people in town."

"New people?" Regina was obviously confused.

"Well, people who we haven't seen before. They say they aren't new."

"And are they lying."

"No. Well, I'm not sure. The superpower doesn't work all the time."

"Quite a superpower you have there Emma. But, still. Do you think these people are dangerous."

"I don't think so, but we should be cautious."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks Regina." As Emma walked away, she saw Regina go back into her garden and saw her sit down in a bench next to Robin. Emma smiled to herself thinking about how Operation Mongoose was a great success.

**I'm in denial that Robin Hood left Storybrook. I believe that after 4b is over Robin will be back with his soulmate. Right? Right? Regina deserves to be happy. **


	4. Chapter IV

Blah blah blah, I do not own OUAT.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Sitting on a bench at the docks, the brown haired girl stretched and yawned. Her brother had left her almost an hour ago, something about surveying something or another. She had just reminded him to pick up some food while he was out, and now that the sun was setting, she was starving. Running her hand through her hair, she wondered where they would be spending the night. They could always sleep here, on the docks. It would not have been the first time they had done that. Often, while helping their father out here, all three of them would fall asleep on the docks; but they always woke up with blankets wrapped around them, most unquestionably placed upon them by their mother.<p>

A single tear slipped down her cheek as she reminisced about home. She hated being so close to her family, yet not being able to be with them. None of them knew her; it was so painful.

"At least I have Liam." She sniffled, wiping her face.

There was a small creek behind her and she stiffened. She could tell that it wasn't her brother, he would have announced himself.

"Whose there?"

"We met earlier today, you're the miller's daughter?" Sara recognized the voice of her father. No, not her father she thought, just a stranger.

Turning around she smiled and answered him. "Yes. And you are?"

"You first, love." He squinted at her.

The girl remained quite for a few moments. She was nervous. She knew that she couldn't tell him her real name, messing up the future and all. So she went with the first name on her tongue.

"Leia." The moment she said the name, she regretted it, seeing the confusion pass across Killian's face.

"Leia." He joked, racking his brain for why he recognized that name.

"And you. I told you my name, so it's only fair you tell me yours."

"Killian Jones." He grinned extending his hand. She looked questioningly at it before gently shaking it. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back, and stood up, apologising.

"I'm sorry. I should probably go. It's getting late."

Killian looked at the girl with confusion. The moment her hand had touched his, he felt uncomfortable. He felt just as he had that morning, when she had stared at all of them. Killian was just about to speak when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned around to see the girl's brother approaching them, carrying two bags of what looked like Grannie's take out.

"Hello." Said the boy, his rough voice echoing across the docks. He looked at Killian and then back at his sister. "Come on." He said addressing the girl. "We need to get going."

"Right, of course." The girl grinned. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Jones."

"You too Leia." Killian watched as the two walked off together and sat down on the bench the girl had previously occupied. Leia, he was sure he knew that name. Then it hit him; that was the name Emma had used at the ball in the Enchanted forest.

He knew that it really meant nothing that the girl had the same name Emma once used, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about those two.

Standing up to head to his apartment, he decided that he would figure out just who those two were.


	5. Chapter V

Blah blah blah, I do not own OUAT.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Once they were out of earshot, Liam turned to Sara and shoving her food into her arms he hissed, "What did you say to him?"<p>

"Nothing much." Sara replied, narrowing her eyes at her brother. "I didn't tell him anything."

"Why did he call you Leia?" Sara stiffened. She knew her brother caught that.

"Well," she hesitated. "He asked my name and I couldn't very well tell him my real name so I just made one up. I know it wasn't the best choice."

"Not the best choice!" He almost yelled. "That name is so… I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry." She said, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder. "You know I'm not good in a pinch. I'm a terrible liar too. That's why I'm always lucky to have you around."

He huffed in amusement and turning his head towards his sister, smiled a cocky grin.

Sliding down the wall they had rested against, Sara opened her bag and stuffed a few fries in her mouth. "So what were you out scouting?"

"I was looking around town for any clues about how to get home. Getting food wasn't the only reason I went to Grannie's. I thought that there might be some residual magic, but there wasn't any. Not from what I could tell anyway. You made one hell of an impressive portal."

"But there has to be some reminisce of it." Sara remarked, swallowing a mouthful of French fries. "Small traces of magic always remain."

"Maybe you need to look for it yourself. Your magic might be able to find what remains of the portal, since you were the once who created it."

The girl looked down, twirling a French fry between her fingers. "Yeah." She muttered softly. "Liam?"

"What is it Sara?" His voice softened in concern for his sister.

"What if I can't do it? Find the portal, I mean. What if we can't go back home?"

"Sara, when is it like you to not have hope? We'll figure it out. I know that you'll get us back home." She smiled softly at that.

She still had one more question, and after eating another handful of fries, she decided to ask him it. "Liam. Are we so sure that I created that portal?"

Liam was taken aback. The thought of someone else make the portal hadn't crossed his mind. He shook his head. "No Sara, I don't think it was anyone else."

She nodded contently and resumed eating her fries, finishing them all before Liam even started on his.

Hours later, the two of them had taken shelter from the night in the library. Liam and Sara both curled up in two of the large reading chairs in the back of the library. As they drifted off to sleep, both of them thought about the portal and feared that there was more to the story than Sara's spotty magic.


	6. Chapter VI

Blah blah blah, I do not own OUAT.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bell had expected to find the library empty when she arrived that morning. She had not expected to see two sleeping figures in her library, both of which were nestled into her reading chairs surrounded by open books, sleeping heavily.<p>

Walking over to the girl, Bell carefully placed her hand on her shoulder and shook it slightly, trying to wake her. After a few shakes the girl jostled awake, opening her eyes in surprise.

"Good Morning." Bell smiled, looking between the girl and the boy, who had woken up at his sister's surprised gasp.

"I'm so sorry." The girl muttered as she tried to stand up and adjust the sweater she was wearing.

"How did you two get in here?" Bell asked, looking directly at the boy.

Responding with a cold stare, he said "You left it open."

Bell looked as if she was about to respond to the boy, when suddenly her face fell and she tried to think back to the night before. She had known that she locked the library, but for some reason could not recall doing it. Shaking her head, she looked at the two before her and shrugged.

"Still, that's no reason for entering into a building after is had closed. Leave now, or I'll call the sheriffs."

At that the girl grinned and nodded at Bell.

"Of course." She said, nodding her head as she did so. "You are very kind to let us go with a warning." As Bell's eyes made contact with the girl's, Bell felt a shutter go down her spine. Wanting to not have to deal with them, Bell stepped aside and gestured towards the door.

As the two started walking towards the door, Bell called out, "Don't let me catch you here again after hours." The girl turned around and smiled at Bell, then turned back towards the door and followed the boy out.

Bell shuttered again after the two had left. There was something about the two that made her uncomfortable. Somehow, it felt like they didn't belong. She bent to start picking up the books that were strewn across the floor. They seemed to be an odd collection of topics, ranging from magic to cross country road trips. She sighed at the extra work the two had made for her as she piled more books into her arms.

* * *

><p>When Killian had arrived at the apartment the night before, Emma had already fallen asleep. It wasn't too late, but she had been having a hard time sleeping lately, so he was grateful she was getting some rest. He tried to get some sleep himself, but couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. The events of the past day were still fresh in his head, and he was too bothered by them to sleep. When he decided he could no longer just lie down, he got up and started to make coffee for himself and Emma. She would be awake in a little under an hour, and Killian knew the first thing she would ask for would be a cup of coffee.<p>

When she did wake and wander into the kitchen, a smile crossed her lips when Killian handed her the drink. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she thanked him for the coffee.

"When did you get back?" She asked, sipping at the hot beverage.

"Not too late. I just went for a walk on the docks." He paused, pretending to take a sip of his drink before continuing. "I ran into those two last night. The boy and the girl who say that they are miller's children."

Emma tilted her head. "What did they say?"

"Nothing much." Scratching behind his ear, he thought back to the previous night. "The girl said her name was Leia."

"Leia." Emma laughed, raising both of her eyebrows.

"Aye, the same name that you had used in the Enchanted Forest to conceal your identity."

Emma sat down her cup and look into Killian's eyes. "You think she's lying about her name."

"Aye. But I do not have your gift, so I am unsure. But, I do have a feeling." He paused again, looking at the hot brown liquid in his hand. "There is something strange about them."

Emma nodded. "I've asked Regina to look on them. She might be able to figure out something we can't."

Suddenly Emma's phone buzzed and she looked down to see that David was calling.

Standing up quickly, she set her mug on the counter and flashed a small smile at Killian.

"David needs me back at the station. See you later."

Grabbing her leather jacket, she pulled it on and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter VII

Blah blah blah, I do not own OUAT.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Why were there books all around us when we woke up this morning Sara?" Liam had pulled her aside after they exited the library.<p>

"I woke up in the middle of the night. I thought there might be something useful in the books."

"And was there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Lowering her head as she responded. "I did find a book about magical travel, portals, and teleportation, and such. But, I wasn't able to finish reading it."

"Well then, we'll have to go back."

"Do you think that's safe?"

"Do we have a choice?" Liam whispered.

"We could always ask Emma." Sara replied quietly. Liam shot his eyebrow up, and narrowed his eyes. "We could always get Regina to make a memory potion; to make everyone forget what happened when we were here."

Liam shook his head. Sara knew that he wouldn't go along with he idea, but she still had to bring it up. "We'll go at night." He said in a commanding voice. "We don't want anyone to see what were up to. And as long as we don't fall asleep there, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Sara smiled at that and then hit her brother on the arm.

"And you, messing with people's minds. You know that you shouldn't do that."

"What? Would you have preferred to be arrested for breaking and entering?"

"No, but still. You know your not supposed to do that, messing with people's memories."

"It was just a small thing, nothing at would be noticed by anyone else.

"Fine." Sara huffed. "Just don't do it again. It's not right."

"Always the moral high ground." Liam replied under his breath. However, Sara heard him, and his comment earned him a quick jab in the stomach with her elbow.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day at the station and both Emma and David were exhausted. All though there was no immediate threat to the town; both of them had a lot of paper work to deal with. Emma found herself almost wishing that something would happen so she wouldn't have to file any more papers. David had asked Emma and Killian to come over to dinner, and as the two were pulling on their jackets Emma called Killian and told her to meet them at her parents. As they walked out of the station, Emma heard her stomach grumble.<p>

"God, I could go for a good home cooked meal." Emma smiled looking at her father. "Neither Killian or I are much of a chef, and one gets tired of pancakes for every meal."

David laughed at the comment.

"Well, you don't have to worry about eating pancakes. I think your mother said something about beef."

"Good, some protein!"

The sun had long since set when the two left the station, and only a few of the lampposts were on. David thought to himself that when he got home he should tell Snow to turn on all the lights at night. It was getting darker earlier now, and more lights would help people see were they were going. As the two walked home they passed by the library. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, David saw two figures at the entrance of the library.

"Emma, look." Emma looked in the direction where her father was pointing and narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the figures.

"Whose that?"

David shrugged, but placed his had on his gun and nodded towards the two, telling Emma to do the same. They stepped quietly towards the pair, careful not to give away their presence. When they were close enough to hear to two, they stopped.

"Would you open it already." The boy said in a hushed voice.

"It takes a little while to pick a lock." The girl answered bluntly. When the familiar click of the door unlocking sounded the girl stood up and smiled broadly. "There, happy?"

Before the boy could answer, Emma stood up and addressed the two.

"Yes, very happy. We've caught you breaking and entering. No getting out of this one."

The two spun around to see Emma walking towards them with David slightly behind, holding his gun.

"Hands above your heads." Emma said coldly. "You're under arrest."

The two siblings did as Emma said and looked at each other, eyes wide.


End file.
